1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drain structure for a fan motor that cools radiators and other similar devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in a fan motor, a discharge hole is made in a lower portion of the fan motor casing to discharge water introduced into the motor. A drain cover is fitted around the discharge hole to guide the discharged water, as exemplified by Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 6-15478. In such a fan motor, there is a need to prevent water from flowing in a reverse direction due to a cooling air current passing through the drain cover, which occurs due to the rotation of the fan. However, in such devices, water tends to stay in the drain cover and results in difficulty in discharge. In order to eliminate this problem, there is a need to form a particular guiding way, which complicates the structure.